


The Author's Muse

by NimTheWitch



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Control Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Slight Dom/Sub, The Host likes romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimTheWitch/pseuds/NimTheWitch
Summary: You wake alone, in a bed you don't know, with a deep voice speaking to you from the shadows.  What follows is the dream he made real.





	The Author's Muse

“She woke with a start, her eyes scanning over the unfamiliar surroundings. Her heart began to pound as she realized she was no longer in her bed.” The voice echoed around the dark room, making it impossible for you to find its source.

“Who are you? Where am I? What is going on here?” You shouted, trying to sit up, only to find yourself unable to move.

“Who am I? Well my dear, I am an author, quite successful at one time, until some...unfortunate business occurred with my last subject of interest. I have taken a small hiatus, rethinking my options as I'm sure you understand, and I've decided that horror is no longer the path for me. I've decided to try my hand at romance, and I've found the perfect muse.” A man came into your field of vision, a notebook and pen in hand.

“Well good for you. What does that have to do with me?” You asked, still attempting to move.

“Can't you guess? You are to be my new subject. You are simply perfect for what I have planned.” He reached out a hand and smoothed out the hair you'd mussed when you woke.

“You're subject? What does that mean?” You looked up at him, trying to find some answers in the handsome grinning face. 

“It means that I will use you to bring my vision to life. What I write, will happen, I can't change that, but it will go easier if you try to...enjoy the process.” His grin turned wicked as a finger slid down your cheek. You couldn't place why, but something about the way he was looking at you, the way he was speaking, was causing you to squirm in the best way.

“Well, what do I have to do?” You asked, biting nervously at your bottom lip.

“As you're told my dear.” He traced a finger over your lip, teasing it gently from between your teeth and gave one last hungry smile before walking away, resuming the chair you hadn't noticed until just now.

As he resumed his seat, you found yourself able to move again, it was like shackles had been removed, only there weren't any in sight. Part of your brain screamed to run, that this was all wrong, but your curiosity was peaked, and there was something about this man, this author, that had caught your attention, so you stayed.

You watched as the man traced your body with his eyes, an almost predatory gleam in them as he turned his attention to the page in his lap, his pen moving quickly across it as he mumbled to himself. His comment about what he wrote becoming true flashed through your mind a moment before your body began to move, rising up onto your knees, your arms moving to the hem of your shirt. You struggled against it for a moment, taken by surprise. But as your struggle proved fruitless, you remembered the rest of what he'd said and closed your eyes, letting your body move as you tried to keep the color from rising into your cheeks. You'd never undressed for someone before, and while it wasn't something you'd call unenjoyable, you'd never been very confident in your body.

“Open your eyes my dear, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You are beautiful.” His voice sounded low and heavy with something you couldn't quite place and it shot straight to your core, drawing your eyes to his face. He looked like he was seconds from bolting from the chair and you couldn't stop the small gasp that popped out of your mouth as his eyes locked onto yours. “Keep them open.” He growled and all you could do was nod dumbly as he bent back over his pages, his pen moving even faster than it had before. Before you could respond, you found yourself getting up off the bed, your hands sliding your jeans slowly down your legs, kicking them away when they reached the floor. As your straightened, flicking your hair over your shoulders, you could hear a soft growl and the furious scratching of pen on paper.

For some reason, knowing that this was effecting him this way made you feel powerful. Even though he was the one making you do these things, they were things you'd always wanted to feel comfortable doing, and as you heard his breath hitch, you couldn't help but grin, even as our hands moved behind you to unclasp your bra. You let the straps fall down your arms, meeting his eyes as he looked up to check on his “work” and felt another jolt of desire shoot through you as you heard him gasp. Your arms fell to your sides, taking the bra with them, exposing your chest and the groan that echoed around the room set your core to throbbing.

“You are perfect. This next part is going to be very fun.” He growled, his eyes sliding back down to the papers, now held a little farther up on his lap. You felt a response on the tip of your tongue, but decided against speaking just yet. The atmosphere in here was perfect and you didn't want to risk ruining it by saying something wrong. But as your thumbs hooked under the top seam of your underwear, you felt a seed of doubt crawl into your mind. What if he didn't like what you did after you were undressed? You renewed your struggle, your arms stilling in their motion with your panties barely inched down your hips. You heard a growl as his head shot up. “Is there a problem my dear?” 

“I've never done this before.” You knew your answer was lack luster, and far from the whole truth, but you were hoping it would be enough to give him pause. A rush of relief washed over you as you saw him set his papers aside, but it was quickly replaced with nerves and desire as he stood and you saw the rather prominent tent in the front of his trousers. You knew you'd been having an effect on him, but you hadn't thought it was that...advanced.

“You're nervous. This is all very new to you. I understand that,” he walked slowly forward, his eyes never leaving your own, “but how will you ever gain confidence if you don't...explore, a little.” His hand moved over the skin of your arm, moving slowly up your neck to cradle your face. The kiss was unexpected, as he pulled your head forward, his lips pressed hard against your own. You were dumb struck as he pulled back, his irises almost completely eclipsed by pupils blown wide with desire. “Please, let me finish. I promise, you'll like it.” He grinned, releasing your face and moving back to his chair.

You were in such a state of shock that you didn't realize he'd begun writing again until you felt your underwear slide down your thighs. You'd managed to hold your blush at bay until now, but as you kicked the small scrap of material across the floor, you felt your whole body begin to heat up. You didn't have long to dwell on it though, as your body turned and crawled slowly onto the bed, positioning itself in a way that displayed everything for him to see. 

Your hands began to move over your body, sliding over your breasts and hips, your eyes still fixed on his, which had moved from the page he was writing to your now fully naked form. His breathing had picked up, his lips falling slightly open as he watched you touch yourself, a hand sliding between your legs to begin exploring a place no one but you had ever seen.

He groaned as you began to gasp and pant, your hand moving with expert precision over your center, hitting every spot you'd discovered would make you whimper and moan. His hand never stilled as his eyes followed your hand's movements, his own breaths coming in shorter and shorter gasps as you got closer and closer to your peak. As you got lost in your pleasure, you couldn't help but hear the quiet groans coming from the chair, each sound sending shots of arousal straight to your core, heightening your sensitivity until you came apart, gasping out a moan as your body curled inward.

The control on your body lifted once again, allowing you to collapse softly onto the bed, the after glow suffusing your body with a lazy kind of relaxation that made you feel sleepy and loose. You almost forgot that you weren't alone, until the scraping of chair legs drew you back to the present situation. You sat up, closing your legs, your eyes finding his and the look he leveled at you was enough to renew your desire.

“Did you enjoy that?” He asked, standing even with the edge of the bed.

“Yes.” You felt your skin flush as your self consciousness returned.

“So did I.” He reached down, squeezing gently at the bulge in his pants. “Though I did not expect to enjoy it quite this much.” His hands began to move, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. “I will not force you to do this. But if you would assist me, I would be very grateful.” His shirt fell away from his body, revealing a toned torso and surprisingly muscular arms. 

You had a moment to think as he began getting out of his belt and trousers, and you found that the idea of “helping” him, as he put it, was something you very much wanted to explore.

“I've never...I mean, I've never um...with a guy I mean.” You wished you could vocalize what you meant, but as you stumbled over your explanation, a look of understanding dawned on his face and you felt your blush worsen.

“A virgin? Oh.” The chest deep growl was enough to pull your attention back to his actions and you saw that he'd fully divested himself of clothing and stood in front of you, hand wrapped around his cock, moving slowly. “Will you help me my dear?” He asked, that same deep throaty growl hanging on every word. You swallowed heavily as you nodded, your mind suddenly devoid of any thoughts. “Good, come here.” He held a hand out to you, pulling you from the bed as you took it. “Use your mouth.” He growled, pushing you gently to your knees. “I'll instruct you, just open your mouth.” 

You nodded, opening your mouth, you eyes still trained on his face. He moved your head so that you were even with his pulsing member and pushed forward slightly, pressing his tip to your tongue. “Now close your lips around it.” He hummed as you complied with his instructions, his hips started to move, one hand fixed on the back of your head. “Use your tongue.” He growled, gasping as you began to run your tongue over the tip and shaft as it moved between your lips. “Oh yes, that's a good girl, now suck gently.” His hand fisted in your hair as his hips began to speed up, pushing more of himself into your mouth with each thrust. You hollowed your cheeks slightly, remembering to relax your throat as he began to slide further inside. “Yes, this is perfect. Yes!” His other hand grabbed onto the base of your skull as he began to thrust into your mouth hard. 

You couldn't help but moan as you felt him hit the back of your throat, the feeling causing arousal to pool in your belly. One of your hands left his hips and moved between your legs, gasping as you brushed against the sensitive nub you'd already abused today. You fell into a rhythm with his hips, pressing your fingers into yourself in time with his thrusts until you were moaning with every movement. You gasped as he pulled himself from you, whimpering at the loss of him.

“I need more. Will you give me more?” He asked, his breathing ragged.

“Yes.” You didn't have time to consider your answer, or what he meant by “more” as you found yourself thrown onto the bed, his solid frame already between your legs as his long fingers took over where you'd left off. “We must make sure you are ready, I want to make sure you enjoy your first time my dear...it could be the first of many.” He growled, his fingers moving quickly in and out of you, his eyes never leaving your face as you began to arch and whine.

You were lost in the pleasure of it all until you felt something much larger than a finger press up against your entrance. Your body stilled, a strange kind of anticipation and fear flooding through you. Your eyes met his and you saw a grimace of discomfort. He looked as if it was taking every ounce of his control not to simply thrust into you as he'd been doing with your mouth, and you felt the fear subside, replaced by a whole new level of need.

“Please, I'm ready.” You whimpered, gasping as his hips snapped forward, burying himself in you up to the hilt. It hurt, at first, like your whole body was trying to stretch to fit him, but as the pain receded, you began to feel a pleasant kind of fullness radiate from your core and you began to move you hips, not even realizing what you were doing until you felt him move as well.

“I will try to be gentle, but I make no promises, you feel so good! So tight! Oh my dear girl!” He gasped, his body hunching over yours as his hips began to move, setting a gentle pace, but that didn't last. As you began to moan, he began to speed up, his hips moving faster with each sound you made until they were slamming into you at a truly punishing pace. You lost track of everything as he moved inside you, your whole body seeming to center on that one spot as you rocketed over the edge into the best orgasm you'd ever had, but he didn't stop.

He gave a shout as you clamped down around him, his body curling in further on itself as his thrusts became more random and staccato, his head hanging down over your belly as he drove himself into you over and over again until, with one last hard thrust, he stilled, his face going blank as one last long groan fell from his lips and he emptied himself inside of you.

He collapsed on top of you for a moment, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he rested his head between your breasts and you couldn't seem to find the energy to move. One of his hands came up to trace a small pattern on your arm and it took you a moment to realize it was a word, “mine”. This made your heart flutter, which roused him from his post coital coma. Slowly, his head rose and his eyes found your own.

“Very well done my dear.” He straightened up, stepping away from you and turning to retrieve his clothing, gathering yours as well and tossing it to you. “We'll leave it here for now I think, you must return to your life or people will worry. But I will come for you again soon. Be ready.” He grinned, buttoning his trousers. He threw the rest of his clothing over a shoulder, retrieving his papers and pen from the chair and walking toward what looked like an old door. “I think we may need to rework that scene, I'll be interested to hear your ideas. Goodbye my dear.” He looked over his shoulder, flashing one last smile before disappearing through the door.

You woke up in your own bed, clothes in place, no sign that anything had happened except a distinct wetness between your legs and you felt yourself smile, this was going to be fun.


End file.
